Shadowclan's Fate and Future
by Robinkit
Summary: Robinkit is mistreated by everyone in the clan he escapes camp and Shadowclan is faced with a new enemy
1. Chapter 1

It was, once again a dark day in Shadowclan. Today I could go outside of the nursery for the first time. My mother, Starrygaze is way too overprotective. I'm two moons old and all of my littermates first went outside before they were a moon old. Although, I guess it's just because I'm extremely tiny. Everyone thinks that I'm useless, everyone but Starrygaze. My own littermates hate me! I'll show them! When Starrygaze lets me out, I'll sneak out of camp and catch a mouse just to prove them wrong. My sister, Violetkit started teasing me, "Oh, so you're out of the nursery,I'm surprised, you might get eaten by the fresh-kill." I growled and leaped away with my teeth bared. I needed a lot of energy to sneak out of camp with. I eyed the exit. Leafeye and Greenchill, both warriors were standing near, but after a moment they walked away purring. This was my chance! I dashed forward quietly and felt grass tickling my pelt. I was out! I sniffed and smelled what i thought was a vole next to a tree on my right. I crouch into what I though was a hunting crouch and snuck up on it. Next, I pounced. I was so close! I must have made noise because as I jumped, the vole scuttled away. After that, I realized maybe I should try to fish. If those fat Riverclan cats could do it, so could I. I noticed the lake not too far away, so I bounded forward putting all of my energy into my pawsteps. Soon, I felt water sloshing into my fur. I sat still and heard fish swimming around. I dipped my paws in and felt a fish I unsheathed my claws and hooked it. I lifted it up and slammed it into the groiund killing it. The smell of fish was in my nostrils, so I didn't smell the cat until she was on me. I recognized the cats scent as Longclaw, a Riverclan cat. she had once come into camp to talk to Hiddenstar, but by that time it was too late she had clawed me pretty badly and was now holding me underwater trying to drown me. _Hello Starclan, I'm coming for you,_ I thought. But then, nothing was holding me down anymore. I struggled to swim and managed to paddle to shore. Panting, I watched as Starrygaze fought Longclaw, clawing each other and biting in a whirlwind of fur. "Run Robinkit, this is not your battle" Starrygaze called, but she continued to fight. I then ran and hid behind a tree, watching the fight. I glanced one last time and saw Starrygaze give Longclaw the killing bite.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Starrygaze, but it was too late. She came forward and swiftly performed the killing bite on me. I felt myself leaving. I noticed that I wasn't in Starclan when I arrived. It was dark and looked a lot like Shadowclan. _Oh, I hope Fishingkit and Albinokit are alright. _I looked around as my eyes adjusted, I recognized the evil Brokenstar and Tigerstar. It was then that I realized where I was. I was in the Place Of No Stars, The Dark Forest. "Oh look, a puny newcomer. I think we should sharpen our claws on her" Tigerstar said threateningly. I unsheathed my claws and roared " OH NO YOU DON'T, NOT BEFORE I GET REVENGE!" " I think we're gonna like you" Brokenstar announced. On that note, I strutted out and went into Shadowclan. At first, I didn't see anyone, but then, a few warriors popped out of the darkness and pounced. I unsheathed my claws and stretched out my legs. I caught around ten warriors in the muzzle and was about to do it again, when an apprentice I recognized as the one I had tried to kill pounced on me. I rolled on top of him and clawed at the throats of the rest of the warriors, killing all of them instantly. I let him live, I could deal with him later. Licking the blood off of my paws, I walked into the nursery. There was about twenty kits in there and six queens. I started with the queens and clawed them in the stomach, jumped up and grabbed their heads, I did that to all of them,killing the queens. They didnt put up much of a fight. I doubted that the kits would either. I was correct, all I had to do was claw them on the neck and they would be dead. _Too easy._ I thought My next stop was the apprentice den. Every single apprentice was asleep. I did them a favor, bit and killed all of them instantly. This was boring, but I didn't have full revenge yet. The medicine cat couldn't fight. I played with him, dancing in a circle and making him run then, I pounced with claws extended. _All I have left is the Warriors, Elders, and the leader. _There was only one Elder, so sad. He was so weak he couldn't even claw me. He was even easier than the kits. I had destroyed most of the warriors already, so in the warriors den there was only three cats. One of them was Starrygaze. I easily clawed the other two. I-I-I thought I had killed you!" She gasped, obviously surprised. "You did, but I was sent to the dark forest. I have come for REVENGE" On revenge I pounced and killed her instantly. My last stop, The leader. The leader was injured already, so I ripped his throat out stealing all nine of his lives at once. "MWHAHAHAHAHA I KILLED SHADOWCLAN!" I yelled


End file.
